Conventional beam forming systems are often cumbersome to manufacture. In particular, conventional beam forming antenna arrays require complicated feed structures and phase-shifters that are impractical to be implemented in a semiconductor-based design due to its cost, power consumption and deficiency in electrical characteristics such as insertion loss and quantization noise levels. In addition, such beam forming arrays make digital signal processing techniques cumbersome as the operating frequency is increased. In addition, at the higher data rates enabled by high frequency operation, multipath fading and cross-interference becomes a serious issue. Adaptive beam forming techniques are known to combat these problems. But adaptive beam forming for transmission at 10 GHz or higher frequencies requires massively parallel utilization of A/D and D/A converters.
A key element of beamforming systems is the design of the phase shifter, which is conventionally implemented using a monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC). However, MMICs are costly and introduce a relatively high insertion loss. As a result, Micro-Electro-Mechanical-Systems (MEMS)-based phase shifters have been developed. However, MEMS-based phase shifters are not compatible with conventional semiconductor processes and integration with advanced RF and mixed-signal processing in a monolithic substrate.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved phase shifters that are compatible with semiconductor manufacturing processes.